A Fairly Merry Christmas
by F i o r e N e v e
Summary: Cloud tries to cheer Aerith up for the Holidays, but something will go wrong. Pairing Cloud & Aerith/Clerith/


_*A Fairly Merry Christmas_*

_

* * *

  
_

Cloud was up on the stage with mic in hand, Aerith in the crowd watching him, it wasn't a big crowd just a little bar full of people, Cloud was enthusiastically singing _Mustang Sally's lyrics_ and moving around the stage -- Aerith had been down for some reason and she's normally happy around _Christmas_ time so Cloud decided to try and cheer her up by singing karaoke for her and so far she was not smiling, and now as he started to sing the chorus.

"_All you wanna do is ride around Sally  
All you wanna do is ride around Sally  
All you wanna do is ride around Sally  
All you wanna do is a ride around Sally_ "

She sat there with a straight face still watching him - Aerith didn't really like karaoke that much and she had no Idea why Cloud was doing this - she sat there watching him sing his way around the stage. Watching him still, she started to move in an almost unnoticeable rhythm to the beat of Clouds song. Her eyes glued to him as he started a next verse, she adjusted her self and looked around to the two friends beside her, Yuffie and Cid giving a flat smile as they laughed at the uncharacteristic thing that Cloud was doing for her-

_"H'uh! oh Lord!  
Listen, you been runnin' all over town  
OOOW!  
I have to put your flat feet on the ground  
H'uh!  
What I said now, yeah__"_

Cloud sang the last of his song and looked at Aerith and the rest of his giggling and applauding crowd, he gave a beaten yet chuckling smile he was even amused at himself he bowed his head a little to the crowd and said "thanks" here and there drinking some water after his tiring performance, He coughed and gulped down some more water grunting his 'act of the day' had taken a lot out of him characteristically and physically.

He heard Yuffie holler to him "_One more_!" jumping up giggling, and smiling Cid sat back finishing his laughs, all the rest of the crowd clapping and screaming.

"I should probably give another singer a try right? so who wants a shot?" He searched the crowd for a willing contestant. He saw Cid raise a hand to his mouth screaming "_What about Aerith_?!?" Chuckling on his way back to the seat, earning a glare and surprised look from Aerith she slapped at Cid telling him 'No' and looking back at Cloud to listen to his taunts.

"_I don't know_, I think Aerith is a little afraid, she could never do _this_" He grinned at her and taunted her accordingly looking to the crowd "_Aerith_ is my wife by the way, and I love her I do but I don't know if she has the guts to do something like _this_" Aerith nodded at him and glared.

"Matter of fact she hates me right now for bringing her out here tonight" He looked at Aerith and then the crowd. "-Said 'she had a long day ahead of her' Ah! she'll never do it" He eyed her suspectingly awaiting a sort of comeback. She sat there glaring at him, listening to the crowd tell her '_Do it_' and clap and applaud at the show.

"I'll bet you _100_ dollars she won't come up here" He looked at her then the crowd, Aerith continued to act nonchalant taking a sip of her drink as the crowd 'ohhed', yet she got up putting her drink down and sliding her chair away from the table, saying

"Make it 2" she smirked.

Causing a ruckus from the crowd, everyone screaming and hollering at her to go on, Cloud grinned and looked down and around nodding afterward and ended it with a chuckle into the mic. Aerith got onto the stage as the beat of a song started to play she tied up her blouse and adjusted her skirt to give herself a sexier vibe, while the beat bumped and got onto the verse. She held the mic in hand and looked at Cloud and the crowd seductively. The beat went up as she sung --

_Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree,  
For me.  
been an awful good girl,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

_She swayed to tease Cloud and get the crowd going a little more, the crowd scrame and Cloud started to smile and laugh as she sang.  
_

_Santa baby, a 54 convertable too,  
Light blue.  
I'll wait up for you dear,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,  
Next year I could be just as good,  
If you'll check off my Christmas List._

_The crowed continued to, 'oooh and ow!' and Cloud watched Aerith sing around the stage, continuing her sexy performance.  
_

_Santa baby, I wanna yacht,  
And really that's not a lot,  
Been an angel all year,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

As she started her next verse and went toward another end of the stage Cloud got up and started to gesture toward her but cords started to wrap around her feet as she continued singing Cloud warned her again "Aerith you're --" But right as Cloud warned her it was too late Aerith had flopped off the stage ending the song, Cloud rushed to her as fast as possible....

_----------------_

Aerith and Cloud sat in an ambulance van, Aerith had a stern and angry face plastered to her, almost permanently. Cloud looked at her unflinching he couldn't help but smile at her, She hadn't said anything to him since she fell, he knew she was mad but he didn't want to ruin the night, he wanted to make her smile again at least for tonight.

"Cloud you knew I didn't want to go up there" She said in a scratchy voice, Cloud continued to smile and stare at her, her neck brace and nose cast in all. "You _knew_ I didn't." She had an angered breaking voice.

"I know, I'm sorry, but it was fun wasn't it?" He reached for her hand and she yanked it away from his reach crossing it with the other. "Okay Aerith,_ I'm sorry_...You might think you don't want to see me right now but I know you do..." He bent forward and kissed her nose, she didn't pull away this time, Cloud looked at her sincerely and started a laughter influenced smile "I thought you were great...?" She looked at him and then straight away, then looked at him again and smiled --

"I was horrible" she said with a a giggle and snort as she teasingly smacked his hand, he smiled at her and laughed too. "Yeah...well _I_ loved it" he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently._ "Merry Christmas, Aerith" He said with a smile and she smiled back "Merry Christmas, Cloud."_

* * *

*Yay T_T I got a Cloud x Aerith fic finished for once! I am so happy for myself, Merry Christmas readers! Enjoi and R&R for my Christmas gift :3 Criticism is appreciated, but be nice please I am not published author I know but be good to me.

....Yours truly **SadAsRabbits**


End file.
